


Gabriel Alexei Romanov-Mills-Waldorf

by witchguy1993



Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding, Gabriel Waldorf runs away from The Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Regina Mills who takes him in. A year later Gabriel returns with a secret from everyone including his family.SLASH STORY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest in the Dark Palace inside the chambers of the Queen of the kingdom, the Queen herself is sitting in front of her mirror thinking about what she is going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about all the threats that her child will face, one of them being her mother, she knows that her mother is still alive but is in Wonderland, thankfully, she decides to make sure that if her mother even tries to return that her child is safe from her mother. She knows that the father of the baby would raise the baby but she also knew that the baby's father had many enemies who would use the child to manipulate the father who would do anything to protect his cub as he was a werewolf who was also the father of Red Riding Hood. She also knows that Snow White may try to take him to get him away from her evil ways.

Seven months later the Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with her black hair and his father's green eyes. Three days later The Queen orders everyone to leave the room and she decides to send the child away but before she sends him away she writes a letter. In the letter, she tells whoever gets it to look after her son who she had been named Gabriel which is a powerful name with the names Alexei and Fáelán as well, and to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal. The queen then takes out one of her pendant necklaces and she places it with her son and the letter. The Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

The son of the Evil Queen appears in front of a woman with red hair and green eyes who is accompanied by a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. The couple are shocked by the appearance of the baby and are even more shocked by the contents of the letter.

The woman says to her husband "we must look after him, he was sent to us"

"how will we explain him ?" asks her husband.

"we tell them that I was pregnant but had kept it a secret, even from your friends and we had a home birth to make sure that no one knew"

"do you think they'll believe you ?" asks her husband.

"your friends, Sirius and Remus might not but we can not reveal the truth"

"yes, we can, we can trust Sirius, he's my brother"

"what about Remus ?" she asks.

"he is my best friend after Sirius, we can trust him too with this"

"then we'll tell them and only them," she says.

"what about Dumbledore ?" asks her husband knowing what his wife thought of the old headmaster.

"no, we can't trust him, it's just a feeling I got, a feeling I have gotten since I had met the old man"

"You sure, Lily, that you want him ?" asks Lily's husband.

"yes, James, I want him, please, let's keep him and we can teach him the magic from his realm as well as our own magic" replies Lily.

"then we will," says James before he gets a message to Sirius and Remus, since Peter is not available at that time, on a mission from Dumbledore it would seem. They do not know the fate that they will have and that their newly adopted son will be famous. They do know that their son is royalty and that his birth mother was a dark magic user and his father was a different kind of Werewolf but they do not care, they will help their son no matter the magic or what he does with it or if he transforms or not.

They name him Harry Gabriel Alexei James Potter with the nickname of Little Wolf.

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

After being placed on the Dursley doorstep by Dumbledore who had a wicked grin on his face as he said to him "Good luck, Harry Potter, you're going to need it" Young Gabriel lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half-giant had gone, Gabriel didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know intuitively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappears away from the Dursley home in a whirl of smoke before reappearing in front of a couple on the Upper East Side with the letter from his real mother and the one from Dumbledore. The couple read both letters before deciding what to do with young Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

Fourteen years later, Gabriel is at the Michael Jordan's Steakhouse in the Grand Central Terminal, at the reception of the Sheppard Wedding. He is drinking some cocktails and is getting pretty drunk, so drunk that his sister Blair sends him and her boyfriend, Nate to the bar to sober up.

A drunk Gabriel walks across the bar as Nate says to him "Hurry up, we're not supposed to be here" Nate grabs Gabriel's leg as Gabriel says "oh, please, if the happy couple didn't wanna put up cash for the premium bar they should have made their wedding BYOB" as he held a bottle of bubbly which Nate tries to grab, Gabriel doesn't let him, causing the bottle to pop open and the contents to spill all over them. Gabriel says "look out, Nate"

"that never happens to me," Nate tells Gabriel.

"it's okay, you're still a man in my eyes" Gabriel replies to Nate as his fingers run through Nate's hair. Nate says to Gabriel "come here" and pulls Gabriel off the bar. Their faces get very close as Gabriel says "look at you, you're a mess"

"so are you" Nate replies before he kisses Gabriel, with a lot of passion, something he never did with Blair. The two kiss more and more before clothes start to come off and Gabriel is then on his knees, sucking Nate's long and thick cock. Nate prepares Gabriel's ass, stretching it with his fingers, sometimes using his mouth to lube it up before he bends Gabriel over and enters Gabriel with a long and hard groan, his enters Gabriel's virgin ass slowly until he is balls deep inside Gabriel.

After about forty minutes of fucking Nate blows his load deep inside Gabriel as Gabriel blows his load all over Nate's chest and they kiss until they hear a gasp, they turn to see Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair and Gabriel's best friend staring at them. Nate and Gabriel quickly get dressed but by the time that they are fully dressed Serena is gone and the gravity of what had just happened hits Gabriel before he runs off, leaving Nate alone at the bar. Gabriel goes to see where Serena is, he sees her about to get into a cab, he calls out to her and rushes over to her, he tells her that he didn't mean for what had happened to happen and that he was drunk.

Serena tells him that she cannot judge him for what he'd done, but that Blair wouldn't be happy that it had even happened and that she will keep it a secret from Blair. Gabriel thanks her before Serena leaves to meet up with Georgina, the devil bitch which is what Gabriel calls her as she calls him The Virginal Angel which is no longer true.

* * *

Gabriel returns home from the reception, his guilt mounting as what he had done takes effect, he remembers it all and he knows that Nate was just as drunk as Gabriel was and that Nate had too made that choice. Gabriel suddenly gets the urge to vomit, he runs to his bathroom and throws up, once he's done he takes out his suitcases, he packs his clothes into the suitcase before he writes a note for his mother to find. In the letter, he tells his mother that he needs a break from the Upper East Side and that he'll be going to school elsewhere.

He calls a car and once the car gets to the building, Gabriel gets into it not noticing a girl taking a picture of him with his suitcases. The car takes him to the train station where he takes a train to Maine.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriel rents a motorcycle and drives it through Maine, through the woods, he then finds a welcoming sign that says 'Welcome to Storybrooke' Gabriel sighs and keeps driving, heading into the town, he stops the motorbike in front of a diner, the sign reads 'Granny's Diner' and so Gabriel gets off the motorbike, takes off his helmet and enters the diner to get some directions to where his birth mother is living since he had found out from one of his mirrors where she had lived but it never showed her home, just the town in which she lived in. Gabriel sits in one of the booths before a black hair waitress with a red streak through her hair comes up to him and asks "what can I get you?" she looks at him before asking "are you new to town?"

"yes, I'm new, I'm Gabriel and I'll take the house special and some directions, please"

"directions, to where?" the waitress asks, she then says "I'm Ruby by the way" she holds out her hand for Gabriel to shake which he does before he says "I'm looking for a woman named Regina"

"Regina Mills?" asks Ruby. Gabriel nods and Ruby tells him that Regina is on Mifflin Street and that her house is the biggest on the block before telling him that she's the mayor of the town. Gabriel nods, Ruby walks away to place the order before she returns, she sits to talk to Gabriel until his food is ready as he had yet to eat anything at all since the reception which he tells Ruby who shakes her head, especially when he tells her that he'd been drinking as well. Gabriel goes silent with a look of guilt on his face making Ruby ask "what's with the look on your face? The one of guilt?" Gabriel inhales before he replies "I got drunk and slept with my sister's boyfriend"

Ruby's eyes widen, she looks shocked as she had not expected what Gabriel had told her, Gabriel tells her that he had left after what he had done had hit him and that he needed to get away. He tells her that he had been a virgin at the time, as had the guy that he slept with.

Ruby's granny brings over the food, she goes to tell Ruby off but he interrupts and tells Ruby's Granny that Ruby is helping him and that he's telling her why he ran away, which shocks Ruby's Granny and asks him "how old are you? And why did you run away?"

"I'm fifteen and I ran away because I lost my virginity to my sister's boyfriend, while we were both drunk, this is actually the first meal I've had since I had left" Ruby's Granny makes a tsking sound, shaking her head before she says "you should have eaten something before you left and you're only fifteen, you shouldn't have been drinking at all"

"I know but everyone else was drinking and it was the first time I had actually gotten drunk, I'm abstaining from drinking, forever, I'm never drinking alcohol ever again" Gabriel tells Granny who nods happily at that information before she asks what he's doing in Storybrooke since they don't really get visitors.

Gabriel tells her that he's heading to the mayor's house, that he needs to go there. Granny asks him how he's going to get there, Gabriel tells her that he has a motorbike at the front but she shakes her head and says "I'll take you there myself, that way I know that you got there safely"

"thanks" replies Gabriel with a smile. After he had eaten and Granny's had been closed, Granny and Ruby take Gabriel to the Mayor's house, Ruby asks him why he's looking for her and Gabriel tells her that he's her son, that she had given him away as a baby and that he wanted to meet her and hopefully get to know her. Ruby and Granny are shocked before they tell him that they thought that she couldn't have children, Gabriel lies and tells them that his birth was a very difficult one and that it had caused some problems.

* * *

Once they get to the house Gabriel is nervous, he walks slowly towards the door, he looks behind him to see Granny and Ruby who both nod, he turns back around and knocks on the door, loudly. The door opens after a few minutes to reveal a woman with black hair and dark eyes, Gabriel knows that this is his mother who asks him "can I help you?"

"are you Regina Mills?" Gabriel asks her.

"yes, I am"

"My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Alexei Fáelán James Waldorf, I'm your son" His mother looks at him with shock, she says to him "that's impossible"

"it is possible" he tells her, he looks behind him to see Ruby and Granny had left before he turns back around and says "my father was Stefan, from the Enchanted Forest, you sent me away because you had enemies who would try to use me to hurt you which put me in a lot of danger, you used a spell to send me away but you sent me forward in time"

"that's why you look so young?" asks his mother.

"yes, I'm only fifteen" His mother motions him to enter the house, she guides him to her office to talk. She asks him about his life and what he's doing in Storybrooke. Gabriel tells her that he was first adopted by Lily and James Potter who had both been killed when he was one and a half years old before he was adopted by Harold and Eleanor Waldorf who had a daughter already named Blair, he tells his birth mother that his life is good and that he grew up on the Upper East Side, his birth mother asks him why he's in Storybrooke and Gabriel tells her that he needed a break from the Upper East Side but she doesn't believe him and so he tells her that he had gotten drunk and slept with his sister's boyfriend.

His birth mother looks angry, she tells him that he shouldn't have been drinking at such a young age and that he had better been using protection during sex, Gabriel blushes and tells her that it was unprotected sex making her shake her head at him and tell him that she's making him an appointment to get tested in a month's time as if he had gotten tested within the next few days that it wouldn't show if he had gotten something but Gabriel tells her that Nate had also been a virgin at the time but she tells him that she doesn't care and that he's getting tested. Gabriel nods in acceptance, they suddenly hear a knock and they turn to see what looks like a nine-year-old boy who asks "mom, what's going on?" Regina motions him over, she motions to Gabriel and says "this is Gabriel, Henry, he's going to be staying here for a while"

"for how long?" asks Henry.

"for as long as your mother allows" replies Gabriel. Henry nods, Gabriel's mother tells Gabriel that he'll be taking the guest room, Gabriel tells Regina that he'll help move stuff around so that she doesn't have to do it by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina suddenly gets a certain look on her face before she asks Henry "what would you say if someone asked if you wanted a drink of alcohol, Henry?" Henry'd face scrunches up and shakes his head and says "I'd say no, I'm not old enough for alcohol, I'd wait until I'm old enough to drink" Regina gives Gabriel a look before he says "I've already decided to abstain from alcohol, forever, I am never having a drop of alcohol ever again" he turns to Henry and says "when you do start drinking, go slowly, trust me"

"what do you mean?" asks Henry.

"I drank, a lot and I ended up doing something extremely stupid and now I'm here" replies Gabriel.

"what did you do?" asks Henry. Gabriel shakes his head, in a way that tells Henry that he won't tell him what he did before he says "I can't tell you but your mother knows what I did and she didn't approve of it, trust me" Henry shakes his head. Gabriel smiles, he gets up and asks where the guest room is, Regina tells him where it is and that there's a mattress on the floor for him to sleep on, Gabriel nods and tells her that he's sleepy and that he needs to sleep because he hadn't slept since The Sheppard Wedding.

Gabriel heads upstairs, he heads into the guest room. He summons his bags in a whirl of blood red smoke, thankful that his magic works in this town before he changes his clothes and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Gabriel wakes up, he checks his phone to see if he had messages, he has twelve messages from his sister, eleven from Nate and ten from Serena and one message from his mother that tells him that she hopes that he enjoys his time away from The Upper East Side, he checks the messages from Blair which all are asking what had happened, where he was and when he was coming back. Serena's texts tell him that she's left the Upper East Side, that she won't tell Blair what she'd seen and asked if he regrets what he'd done, sleeping with Nate.

Gabriel texts her back, he tells her that he does regret being drunk but he tells her that if he had a choice of who he'd lose his virginity to that it would be Nate as he would treat it like it was a special moment and really take care of him. Which Nate did, even though they were both drunk. He replies to Nate's texts telling him that he's not going to be around the Upper East Side for a while and to take care of his sister.

Gabriel checks Gossip Girl, he sees that his leaving hasn't made news yet and he's thankful for it, he turns off his phone and heads downstairs, into the kitchen and he sees his birth mother cooking some breakfast so he asks her "want any help with the food?"

"you know how to cook?" she asks. Gabriel smiles and replies "yeah, I asked Dorota to teach me, she asked the chefs to help her teach me and they did" his birth mother nods and Gabriel goes to help her cook breakfast before Henry comes downstairs. Regina turns to Gabriel and asks "do you want to tell him who you are to me and what it means for him?" Gabriel turns to her and asks "are you sure?" he then says "it's bound to be weird for him, first, he's an only child and then he suddenly has a big brother and he'll ask about why I didn't keep you"

"tell him that I'm the result of an affair which is true, and say that giving birth to me had been difficult, that's the reason why you can't have any more children," says Gabriel. His mother sighs, she then nods, she then calls Henry over, tells him to sit down and says "we need to talk" Henry smiles, sits down and says "I knew something was up, what is it?"

"it's about me," says Gabriel.

"like who you really are?" asks Henry. Gabriel nods and says "I'm your brother" Henry's eyes widen in shock, he looks at his mom who nods before Gabriel starts to tell Henry why she had given him away, Henry just nods in understanding, he then asks Gabriel if he's staying for a while, they turn to their mom who nods making both boys smile, Gabriel and Henry talk to each other as their mother watches them.

* * *

**A year and a bit later...**

At Grand Central Station, getting off a train coming from Maine is Gabriel Waldorf-Mills. Gabriel returns to the Upper East Side a different teenager, having abstained from alcohol for the entire time he was gone, his phone in his pocket with his wallet, the phone goes off and he pulls it out and checks it, not seeing a certain blonde returning or his photo being taken by a girl. He gets an important text from his birth mother that says 'The Twins are good, Emma had put them to bed, she loves them a lot. Snow and Charming are staying away as ordered, but (Gabriel dreaded what was going to come next) my mother is in town with Captain Hook and I'm worried that she might try to harm them. Are you sure you don't want them there with you? I'm more than happy to take them to The Upper East Side with Emma, Henry and Ruby'

Gabriel texts back 'I do want them with me, they are so precious to me but I have to warn my family before The Twins come to The Upper East Side. I'm glad that Snow and Charming are staying away as ordered, if they didn't, well it would end up very messy. As for your mother, she better stay the hell away from them or she is going to end up as ash, Grandmother or not, and the same with the pirate, no one hurts my babies and lives, no one' As he texts his mother he doesn't notice a certain blonde girl looking over the station whose photo is then taken.

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. Two of my Sources, Melanie91 and Helena92 sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Gabriel Waldorf. Was it only a year ago that out 'It' girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just like that, she's back. And what about Gabriel, he mysteriously disappeared without word and just as suddenly he's back, don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 and Helena92 send proof. Thanks for the photos, girls._

* * *

At Grand Central Station, Gabriel doesn't notice a guy with an almost shaved head staring at him as he walks with his sister, the guy then starts to stare at Serena as she greets her friend.

* * *

_Spotted: Lonely Boy, Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only they knew who he was. But everyone knows them. And everyone is talking._   
_Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks? Sure Serena and her are BFFs and She's Gabriel's sister but rumour has it that Blair's boyfriend, Nate, had a thing for one of them._

* * *

At a party, a girl in a bathroom, her phone goes off, she checks it to find a message on it saying 'Serena is back!' The girl leaves the bathroom, in search of her boyfriend, Nate. She bumps into her mother who says to her "Blair if you're going to wear one of my designs, tell me, so we can at least get it properly fitted"

"thanks, mom, I'll keep that in mind" Blair replies, she then adds "great party" before she walks away to find her boyfriend.

She hears her mother say "she is my best advertisement"

She finds him talking with his father and a few other men, she walks up and says to Nate's father "excuse me, Captain" she then asks Nate "Nate, can I borrow you ?"

"uh, sure" he replies, he asks the men "can you excuse me for a sec ?" the men nod and Blair drags Nate away from the men, they hear someone call out "Nathaniel, Any interest in some fresh air ?" making a signal for a cigarette.

"when I get back ?" replies Nate.

"if he gets back," says Blair, she pulls Nate into one of the rooms. "what's going on ?" asks Nate.

"I wanna do this. It. Now" replies Blair pushing Nate onto the bed.

"Now? I thought you wanted to wait"

"not anymore" she kisses him and starts to take off his clothes. Nate is reluctant to sleep with Blair as he feels that he would be betraying Gabriel.

* * *

_Better lock it down with Nate, B, clock's ticking._

* * *

Sitting on the couch at the party are three teenagers, the two girls check their phones and one of them exclaims "God, you'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl"

"someone saw Serena and Gabriel getting off the train at Grand Central" says the other girl.

"good. Things were getting a little dull around here" says the guy holding up his glass on scotch.

* * *

Outside the building, Gabriel gets out of the car as another car pulls up, Gabriel walks into the building as the occupant of the other car gets out of the car. It's Serena. Who sees Gabriel and she exclaims "Gabriel" Gabriel turns around, he sees Serena and says "Serena, it's good to see you"

"oh my god, it's awesome to see you too" replies Serena, they hug and Gabriel asks her "when did you get back ?"

"just now"

"same here," says Gabriel, he then says "I was away for a year since the Sheppard Wedding in fact" answering Serena's unasked question. They walk past the guy at the front gate, enter the building and walk up the stairs to the party that is happening, they enter the party,

they see Gabriel's mother but Serena turns away. Gabriel's mother turns to them and exclaims "Gabriel" when she sees him before she hugs him, she then sees Serena, she asks "Serena Van Der Woodsen, is that you ?"

Serena turns, Gabriel's mother says to her "oh my god, you're back, it's so good to see you" she hugs Serena, she says to Gabriel and Serena "I'll be right back" and she walks away. Gabriel follows her and says "don't say anything about me being here, I want it to be a surprise"

Elenor knocks on the door, she says through the door "Blair, it's Serena"

Gabriel hears Nate ask "Serena?" in a confused way.

"Serena's at school, kiss me" Gabriel widens his eyes a bit.

"no, I just heard your mom say she's here," Nate tells Blair before he asks "don't you want to say 'hey' ?" as he gets off of the bed.

"yeah, totally" replies Blair sounding like she'd rather do the opposite. Gabriel just thinks to himself 'just wait until she sees me'

Gabriel hears the other guests gossiping, one woman says "I thought she was at boarding school"

"I heard she's pregnant," says another woman, Gabriel thinks of the irony of that comment as he thinks about why he had left.

"no, because she was in rehab," says a third woman.

"she looks good," says a man.

"oh my god, is that Gabriel?" asks one woman.

"look at how long his hair is now" gasps another woman. Gabriel's hair is longer than Serena's hair with a few braids in it, his hair reaches halfway down his back.

"he looks gorgeous," says a third woman to a man.

"agreed," says the man. Serena walks over to her mother who is saying to a woman "so I told him, 'forget it, I don't care if it's Murakami, it clashes with my sofa" the two chuckle a bit, Serena sees her mom, she gets her attention by saying "mom, mom" Lily Van Der Woodsen turns, Serena says "hey, hey, good to see you"

"Oh, Serena darling," Lily says before hugging her daughter.

"Um, so where is he ?" asks Serena, the question confuses Gabriel, Lily is silent and Serena asks "what ? they haven't let him out yet ?" sounding annoyed.

"no, let's not discuss that right now, I thought you might wanna see some of your friends," says Lily.

"I already saw Gabriel," Serena tells Lily who widens her eyes.

* * *

A door opens and sees Nate facing towards Gabriel, he walks towards him, with a certain look on his face, and Serena as another door opens, Blair turns to look at Nate, not really seeing Gabriel before she turns to see Serena and she says "hi, Serena, so good to see you" Gabriel hides behind one of the guests.

"hi, how are you doing ?" asks Serena.

"come, we're about to have dinner," says Blair dragging Serena to the table. Gabriel decides that this is the time to reveal himself, he nods at his mother

"I'll set a place for you next to Blair and the one of the other side as well," says Gabriel's mother.

"why set two places for Serena, mother ?" asks Blair.

"because I'm not the only one whose back" replies Serena, she points to Gabriel. Blair turns to see who Serena is pointing at once she sees Gabriel she screams before she yells out " Gabriel, you're back" she runs and hugs him tightly, she says to Serena "come on, let's get to the table"

"yea, actually there's somewhere I have to go," Serena tells them.

"you're leaving ?" asks Blair sounding upset.

"no, you have to stay, I want to tell you more about my trip," Gabriel says to Serena.

"Yeah, I just- I don't feel well, I just wanted to come by and says 'hi', I'll see you at school tomorrow" she then says to Gabriel "tell Blair about your trip, it sounds amazing"

"see you tomorrow," says Gabriel giving a wave. Blair smiles until Serena's back is turned and she walks over to Kati and Is with Gabriel following, she says "School, I guess she's back for good"

"didn't you know she's coming ?" asks Kati.

"of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"speaking of surprises," says Gabriel, he reveals himself to the girls who both hug him to greet him before they get onto their phones. Gabriel thinks 'I've missed this, now, I wonder why Serena is back now, and why did she leave ?' which he voices once he and Blair are alone. Chuck Bass is watching them talk with a smirk on his face as he checks Gabriel out.

* * *

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds. And didn't even have one limoncello. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why's she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	4. Chapter 4

They all sit at the table, Gabriel is sitting next to his sister, Blair and his mother, Eleanor. Chuck Bass asks Gabriel "so, Gabriel, where have you been for the last year ?"

"Well, I went to see my birth mother" replies Gabriel, he then says as everyone looks at him with shock "she's actually an amazing woman, not to mention formidable, you don't want to anger her, trust m"

"did you meet anyone else?" asks Blair.

"I did meet someone"

"who?" asks Nate.

"I like them, they are awesome and gorgeous" replies Gabriel with a certain smirk on his face.

"I'm sure that you want to settle down now with her, you know go to college, get a career in some sort of business, get married and have a few kids" the Captain says to Gabriel who quickly smiles at the mention of kids but it's gone within a flash but Nate had caught it before it disappeared before Gabriel says "I very much doubt that I'll be getting a girlfriend or a wife, I'll be going to college and I'll probably get a job doing something that I love"

"like what ?" asks the Captain before he says "and come on, a guy like you, you're bound to have girls lining up to date you, though maybe you should cut the hair or something"

"Howard" scolds his wife as Nate exclaims "Dad" Gabriel isn't bothered and he says leaning forward "I very much doubt that I'll get a girlfriend because, now this is pretty much common knowledge because I had told Gossip Girl, I'm gay" he then gets up, says goodbye and struts out of the building with his carry-on bag, he hears Nate say to his dad "nice going, dad, he's upset, I doubt that he wanted to tell everyone at the table that he's into guys, if we're lucky Gabriel might still be around tomorrow"

"he'll stick around, I think that there is a reason as to why he had left in the first place," says Chuck before he says "and now he's back, he's not going anywhere"

"I hope you're right, Chuck" replies Nate, he goes to follow Gabriel while the Captain tries to avoid the glares he's getting from several people at the table.

* * *

The next day Gabriel is with his sister and her minions, they are sitting there as a Blonde girl approaches them, Gabriel notices her and asks Blair "whose that ?" nodding at the girl as she approaches.

"I'll introduce you when she's over here" replies Blair. The girl walks over with a box, she gives them to Blair, she notices Gabriel but doesn't ask. Gabriel smirks as he knows that the girl is trying to get into Blair's good graces and he says "Blair, dear, are you going to introduce the young lady or do I need to introduce myself ?"

"Oh, right, Gabriel, Jenny, Jenny, Gabriel" says Blair before she says to Jenny "Gabriel is my little brother, he's a year younger than me and is automatically invited to any and all events I might have" she then says to Gabriel "Jenny here is helping with the invites to the Kiss on the Lips party, in exchange for getting an invite"

"awesome" replies Gabriel before as Blair starts sorting through the invites. Kati says "so cute" as she looks at her invite.

"they should be framed or something," says Isabel.

"not bad work, and here's yours, as promised" Blair says to Jenny, she gives one of the invites to Jenny who replies "thanks" They then see Serena walking towards them, with some yogurt and she says "hey, here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you" she notices Jenny and says "oh, hi, I'm Serena"

"I know, I mean, hi, I'm Jen"

"hi" Blair watches with distaste while Gabriel looks bored already.

"so..." starts Serena as she grabs one of the invites "when's the party ?" Everyone is silent for a moment and Blair says "Saturday, and you're kind of not invited, since, until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school, now we're full. And Jenny used up all the invites"

"actually-" starts Jenny.

"you can go now" Blair dismisses her, Jenny walks away, she says to Serena "sorry"

"no, it's OK, I got a lot of stuff to do anyway but I'm wondering, what about Gabriel, he wasn't here 12 hours ago, is he invited ?" asks Serena.

"he's always invited, he's always had an invite to every party, in fact, he's always the first name on the list" replies Blair, she asks "remember ?"

"Oh, yea, I remember, Gabriel is always first on the list, I almost forgot and it doesn't matter if he's not around either"

"exactly," says Blair, she adds "no matter what, my sweet little brother is always on the list for invites"

"don't you mean, 'my sweet, innocent, virtuous little brother' ?" asks Kati who thinks that Gabriel is still a virgin.

"virtuous ?" asks Gabriel before he says "I haven't been a virgin since I left the Upper East Side, which was over a year ago" he looks at Serena as she knows who he lost it to.

"what ?" exclaims Kati, Serena and Isabel before Kati asks "who'd you lose it to ? how old was he ?"

"was he cute ? do we know him ?" asks Isabel.

"was he gentle? did he have a big one ?" asks Serena.

"I'm not telling you who I lost it to, he was older than me, he was gorgeous, you might know him but it might just be a guy that I know that you don't know, he was amazingly gentle and he was hung, like big, long and thick, I'm surprised that it actually fit inside me, I took every inch of the guy" replies Gabriel making Blair groan and say "I don't think I wanted to know that, little brother" she then says "well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you, looks like you got a lot of left" Kati and Is pick everything up as Blair and Gabriel stand up.

"no, go ahead" replies Serena with a smile. The four of them walk away from the steps leaving Serena behind but before they can really leave Serena asks turning around "Blair, Gabriel, think we could meet tonight ?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Nate tonight" replies Blair.

"and I'm going to be working on a little something tonight with someone"

"The Palace, Eight o'clock? Nate will wait and you can show me and your sister what you're working on" Serena replies not taking 'No' for an answer.

* * *

_Spotted on the steps of the Met: an S and B power struggle with G in the middle of it._

* * *

"I could probably do a half-hour," says Blair.

"and I guess I could be a little late," says Gabriel.

* * *

_Did S think she could waltz home and things would be like they were?_

* * *

"thanks for making time," says Serena to the two Waldorfs.

"you're our best friend" replies Blair and Gabriel in unison.

* * *

_Did B think S would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? and what's G to do if they truly start fighting after all he spent a year away from us to get away from fights like this, at least that's what everyone thinks. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic._

* * *

Blair, Gabriel and the two girls walk away from Serena who is left all alone on the steps eating her yogurt.

Gabriel leaves Blair, Kati and Isabel, he follows Serena to the Ostroff Centre where he sees Serena enter, so he follows her in, he sees her enter one of the rooms so he follows her and he hears her say "I talked to the nurse, I'm kidnapping you"

"we're going shopping? aren't we ?" asks Eric, once Gabriel hears Eric he enters the room as Serena says "we're going to Bendel's for an hour, I had a really bad day"

"yea, sorry about that, about earlier," says Gabriel making his presence known. Serena asks Gabriel "what are you doing here ?"

"really? because I had a great day, a couple of pills, Rorschach tests, green Jell-O for lunch" Eric replies to Serena before he says to Gabriel "it's good to see you, Gabe"

"mmm, why didn't you save me some ?" Serena asks Eric about the green Jell-O.

"it's good to see you too, Eric," Gabriel says to Eric.

"come on, we gotta get out of here before mom shows up," says Serena.

"agreed" mutters Gabriel. Eric finishes getting dressed and they leave the centre, they head to Bendel's. After ten minutes they pull up at the front of Bendel's which they enter. They walk down some stairs, Gabriel hears with his enhanced sense of hearing "Jenny, what is it? what's wrong ?"

"do you like this on me ?" Jenny asks the male.

"wait a second, is that why you needed me ?" asks the male voice before he says, "I thought that this was an emergency"

"a fashion emergency" replies Jenny, she then says "I mean, come on, I've never been to a big dance before"

"neither have I"

"Yeah, but Mom's gone and Dad's allergic to department stores" they are silent for a bit before the male says "well, you look good, Jen, you do, really"

"thanks, I mean, it's more than our rent. But I think I can sew something like it" she then spots Serena, Gabriel and Eric before she says "oh, my gosh, It's Serena and Gabriel" she then says loudly gaining Serena and Gabriel's attention "hi, Serena, Gabriel"

"Hey, Jenny," says Gabriel as Serena replies "hey" they walk over to her and Serena asks her "Hey, Jenny, right ?"

"Yeah, hi"

"this is my-"

"stylist and personal shopper, Eric, hi," Eric says to Jenny who replies "hi, this is my brother" she turns around to introduce him but he isn't anywhere to be seen. Gabriel can see him behind the clothing rack so he decides to check out some of the dresses which he tells Serena, Eric and Jenny. Jenny is surprised by Gabriel who winks at her and walks towards the dress rack where Jenny's brother is hiding. Gabriel walks towards the dress rack, he hears Serena ask Jenny "so is that your dress for Kiss on the Lips ?" Gabriel sees a guy with short hair watching so he goes over to him, when the guy sees Gabriel he tries to duck away but Gabriel rushes over and grabs him, pulls him into one of the changing rooms as Jenny replies "sort of" before she adds "speaking of that.. umm, here, I made you one during free period but if anyone where you get it, I know nothing" Gabriel's body is up against the guy's body, Gabriel can, in fact, feel something growing, Gabriel hears Serena say to Jenny "thanks" before she asks loudly "Gabriel, you still here ?" Gabriel doesn't answer as he grinds against the growing body part making the guy gasp. Serena and Eric walk away as Jenny calls out softly "Dan? Dan ?"

"Jenny," Serena says to get Jenny's attention before she says "that dress would look even better in black"

"black, cool, thanks" replies Jenny. Gabriel whispers "tell me to stop if you don't want this" with a purr in his voice.

"don't stop" he replies before he says "name's Dan, and you're Gabriel"

"that's right, it's very nice to meet you, Dan" says Gabriel slipping his hand into Dan's pants, he widens his eyes a bit before he pulls his hand out, he undoes the belt buckle, opens Dan's pants and pulls them down along with Dan's underwear and Gabriel says "damn, that's one big cock, not the biggest I've seen but still big enough" he starts to jerk Dan's 9 inch cock, Dan gasps and moans as Gabriel jerks him off before he gasps loudly as Gabriel envelops the head of Dan's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Dan off. After about ten minutes Dan blows his load in Gabriel's mouth and he says "wow, that was amazing" sounding out of breath. Gabriel has a smug look on his face and says "no, problem, Dan" he then asks "what are you doing on Saturday ?", he says "there's a party happening and I get to have a plus one since it's my sister's party"

"you mean the Kiss on the Lips Party ?" asks Dan.

"yes, I'll be there and I can suck your gorgeous cock again or you could fuck my tight, sweet ass"

"I'm a virgin," Dan tells Gabriel.

"Oh, OK, well, I hope you lose it to someone you truly care about and not waste it on someone who would just use you," Gabriel says to Dan backing away a bit.

"who did you lose your virginity to ?" asks Dan.

"promise not to say anything, to anyone, you swear it," says Gabriel. Dan nods, Gabriel then says "I lost it to Nate Archibald" Dan's eyes widen before he says "that's your sister's boyfriend"

"I know, I was drunk and so was he," Gabriel tells Dan who asks if he regrets it but Gabriel tells him that he does regret how it happened but that Nate was the kind of guy that he'd want to lose his virginity to. Dan nods in understanding before Gabriel again makes Dan swear that he won't repeat anything that he had told him, to not even send the information to Gossip Girl. Dan swears that he won't before they both leave the dressing room after Dan had pulled his pants up of course.

* * *

That night, Serena, Blair and Gabriel are at the Palace, they are sitting at the bar, they each have a drink in their hands, non-alcoholic for Gabriel which had been a habit since the Sheppard wedding which was one reason, the other reason why is a secret that Gabriel has had for a year which he hasn't and will not tell his sister, maybe. Serena asks them both "so how's your mom doing, with the divorce and everything ?"

"great, so my dad left her for another man, she lost fifteen pounds, got an eyelift, it's been good for her"

"I'm really sorry," says Serena. "yea, I could tell, since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening, Gabriel did when he found out"

"no, I know, I was just... Boarding school, is like-" says Serena

"I don't know why you went to boarding school, to begin with," says Blair.

"yea, why did you go there ?" asks Gabriel, knowing that she couldn't have felt that guilty about lying to Blair.

Blair then asks Serena "do you know how it felt... calling your house when you didn't show up to school, having your mom says: 'didn't Serena tell you that she moved to Connecticut ?', at least when Gabriel left for the year he left a note to my mother, telling her that he was leaving and he told me via text that he needed time away which I understood"

"I just- I had to go, I just- I needed to get away from everything," Serena tells Blair before she says "please just trust me"

"how can I trust you... when I feel like I don't know you ?" asks Blair.

"I agree with that, Blair had called and told me that you had left without telling her," says Gabriel.

"let's fix that, I saw you at school with Kati and Is, and I get it, I don't want to take any of that away from you," Serena says to Blair, she then turns to Gabriel and says "you left too, Gabriel"

"I went to see my birth mother," Gabriel tells Serena before Blair says to Serena "because it's yours to take if you want"

"no, that's not what I mean, I-" Serena's silent for a moment before she says "I miss you" she then adds "both of you, I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, you know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, and night swimming at your mom's country house, you're like my little brother and my sister, the Unholy Trinity of the Upper East Side" she says to them both before she says "you know, and with our families... we all need each other"

"well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns, if it wasn't such a tragedy, it would have been funny, actually it kind of was," says Blair, the three of them laugh before Serena says "well, I wish I could've been there"

"you are now" replies Blair, she then asks Gabriel "so what are you working on anyway ?"

"just a little project, I'll explain later, I have to go" replies Gabriel before he gets up.

"and I have to meet Nate," says Blair as she looks at her watch before she says "kind of have something special planned"

"well, I don't wanna keep you, but..." says Serena before the three of them all hug and Serena says "I love you, B and G"

"I love you too, S" Blair and Gabriel reply. Blair and Gabriel then leave and Serena empties her drink in a mouthful, nervously.

* * *

_Spotted at the Palace Hotel: S, B and G having a heart-to-heart-to heart. Hm, why so thirty S? You may have won over B and G for now... but we still think you're hiding something. Now, where could our favourite Prince be going and what could he be working on. Please send me the deets._

* * *

Later that night Gabriel gets a text from Blair, it says 'Nate told me what happened at The Sheppard Wedding, we need to talk, meet both of us at Geisha Sushi tomorrow, at lunch, do not be late'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
